


Pretty Please

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: ??? like its minor ok, Begging, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Temperature Play, and it is light, as in it is mentioned, it was something to do to get tony to say please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki wants Tony to beg. He thinks he can hold out. (Spoiler alert- he doesn't)





	Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> day two folks!! and its on time!!! barely aklsjdhf now ill be taking a short break till the 7th because none of the prompts for day 3-6 interest me. hope you enjoy!

Tony looked up at Loki from where he was tied down on the bed. “You really think you can get me to beg?” He asked. “I haven't called uncle since my second week of college.”

Loki smirked. “Yes, I rather think I can,” he said. He dragged his finger-tips up Tony’s side slowly, carefully, watching goosebumps rise in their wake.

Tony sniffled and his mouth twitched. “You won't get anything out of me.”

“Are you sure you want to be on the losing side of this bet, love?” Loki asked. “What if I just asked you to hold out for a certain amount of time?”

“Nope, I can hold out.” 

“If you want me to stop all you have to say is please, alright?” Loki said. “And no coming until you say it.”

Tony’s throat clicked as he swallowed.  _ That _ would be the difficult part.

But he could do it, right? He totally could.

Loki stared at him for a long minute, running his eyes up and down his body, like he was some prime cut of meat. Then he looked at his fingernails as if in disinterest.

Tony almost,  _ almost _ , pouted. 

Then he saw blue crawl up those fingers and inhaled sharply. This was  _ cruel _ . He loved the feeling of Loki’s Jotunn skin and now he would feel like begging even sooner.

That is, if he felt like begging at all. Which he  _ wouldn’t _ . Because he  _ didn’t _ beg.

Loki placed his hand on Tony’s side, making him writhe for a moment, trying to simultaneously get father away from and get closer to the cold feeling. Loki  _ knew _ he was ticklish, dammit.

The hand trailed up his side again, leaving even more goosebumps than the last time. Tony’s breath hissed in and out through his nose, quick pants that he didn’t know would last long.

“Feel like giving up?” Loki asked, teasing.

“You wish,” Tony said.

“Oh, but do I,” Loki sighed, faux mournful. “You would be so pretty begging me, don’t you know.”

“I look pretty doing everything.”

Loki laughed. “Yes, you do.” He took his hand off of Tony’s side and placed it on his lower stomach. He tensed for a moment, before carefully relaxing into the touch. If he relaxed, it wouldn’t be so intense right?

Loki started softly petting him, then scratching lightly, delicately, before trailing his fingers down to the interested cock that was right below his hand. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” He asked. “It’s a yes or no question, I won't count it as begging if you don't.”

Tony squinted up at him. “…Yes.”

When the cold hand touched his dick he hissed, just like he did every time, but then all but melted at the soft and deft touch that Loki used. It was just so good! 

Maybe just one little plea would—

But no. They had a bet. And Tony would hold out until Loki got bored and then he would get to come. 

He could do this.

The hand moved down to fondle his balls, then lightly pinched his inner thighs, pulling at the skin. His thighs twitched with the pain, tensing to get away from it, but Tony wanted more all the same.

“Do you want more, darling?” Loki asked. “You’re going to have to say.”

“I’m fine with where you are,” Tony blustered. 

He felt Loki move until his knuckle was pressing into his perineum, massaging his prostate through the flesh there, and Tony felt sparks fly over his skin. He tensed against his bonds, ankles and wrists pulling at the cord keeping him in place.

“I would know more of what you want if you just told me and asked nicely,” Loki said. “For instance, I would know if you wanted more of this—” he said, gently applying more pressure to his perineum— “or if you wanted something more direct,” and he moved his hand to stroke up the full erection that Tony now sported. 

This was  _ so _ unfair. 

“I think the rules are that you can do whatever you want to me, aren’t they?” Tony panted, wanting more of that cold hand everywhere he could get it.

Loki looked considering. “This is true,” he said and took his hand  _ off of his dick _ .

It instead went up to his nipples, which were already peaked with his arousal. Loki leaned over Tony and looked him in the eye as he flicked one, hard. Then he pinched it and rolled it between his fingers and Tony couldn’t help but let out a whine.

“You’re evil, you know that?” Tony groaned, arching his back to— to— to do  _ something. _

“All you have to do is say please and I’ll make everything so much better,” Loki crooned. 

“Never,” Tony panted.

“If you say so,” Loki sighed, and straddled Tony’s thighs.

He placed his warm hand on one side of Tony’s rib cage and his cold hand on the other, then drew them closer and closer to one another until his hands were interlaced over Tony’s solar plexus.

“Don’t you wish you could tell me what you want me to do?” He asked.

Tony stayed steady. “You can do whatever you want to me, I won’t say it.”

“We’ll see about that,” Loki said, and dragged his hands down until they were both wrapped around Tony’s cock. Warm contrasted with cold and Tony let out another whine.

He jacked his hands up and down before unfastening his own pants and rubbing their cocks together in some mimicry of frottage. 

“Want me inside you or next to you?” Loki panted, one corner of his mouth tilted up.

“Rude, rude, rude,” Tony said, each repetition coming out with a new exhalation.

“I could be so sweet to you,” Loki said, now grinding down on Tony. “We could both have what we wanted if you just said please.”

Tony tilted his head back to look at the headboard. Maybe if he didn’t look at what was going on he’d get less turned on. That’s how this worked, right?

No. No that's not how this worked. Because now he had no idea what Loki was going to do next. 

One had unwrapped from around their cocks and moved up towards his nipples again, playing between them like a well-orchestrated duet. 

He arched his back again, pressing into the hand, only for it to move with him, not giving him any more pressure than what Loki wanted to give him. Tony dropped back down to the bed and hoped for the best.

Loki leaned back down over him, hand now planted beside Tony’s head to hold him up. 

“You know you want to say it,” he panted, staring into Tony’s eyes. “Give me what I want and I give you what you want.”

Tony shook his head, too turned on to even say anything more.

Loki peppered kisses across his face, starting at the corner of his mouth and dotted up his jaw and cheek. Finally, he joined his mouth with Tony’s, licking into his mouth and taking control of the kiss from the get-go. He bit his lip and Tony gasped, unable to breathe beyond that for a moment. Loki’s hand tightened on their cocks for a moment before dragging up and down and settling into a rhythm. 

Loki shivered above him and Tony was almost— no, scratch that, he  _ was _ jealous of him. He knew Loki always got off on torturing Tony with pleasure and now he was giving him some sort of feast, while Tony was banned from coming for the foreseeable future.

Loki shook apart above him while his strokes grew faster and his kissing sloppier. He felt something soon slick the way and knew Loki had come.

He stopped kissing Tony a moment later and panted into his mouth. “Guess I better clean you up, shall I?”

Tony broke. He wanted to stop himself but it slipped out through his lips and into the air. “Please.”

Loki broke out into a grin. He leaned down to kiss Tony again and again, breaking apart only to laugh softly.

“What do you want, my love?”

“Please, please, I wanna come,” Tony moaned, unable to stop himself from saying  _ that _ word again. 

Loki pecked him on the cheek. “Of course.” He ducked down Tony’s body until his mouth was level with Tony’s dick. “Look at me,” he said, waiting until he made eye contact with him before carefully licking the come off of his hand, ensuring he didn’t miss a single smear. “I’m gonna do the same to you, and then I’m gonna swallow you down, and you’re gonna come down my throat, alright?”

Tony whimpered and nodded.

Loki ducked down and licked up the smears of come on the base of Tony’s cock first and slowly made his way up until he was able to suck on the head of his cock.

“Does that feel good?” He asked, breaking off and smirking.

“Yes!” Tony yelled. “Now can you please get back to sucking my dick?” He half-asked, half-shouted.

“Gladly,” Loki said and deepthroated him.

Tony  _ writhed _ , limbs pulling as best they could against the ropes holding him. “Please, please please,” he whined through gritted teeth.

Loki just sucked harder, swallowing as much of him as he could. 

Tony could feel his orgasm building in his balls, sack pulling up tight to his body. He took in one last deep breath before crying out, “Loki!” and then—

He came. His breath came in gusts, pumping hard in and out of his lungs. Loki pulled off of him, slurping the excess spit and come off of Tony as he went.

He moved back up Tony’s body and kissed him again. “Didn’t I say I would get what I wanted?” He asked. 

Tony could only half-glare at him, all his other brain cells were too far gone to participate. “Don’t get used to it.”

Loki laughed again. “I plan to, actually. Hearing you beg was the best thing I’ve heard in a long time.”

“Bet I can beat it.”

“Really?” He asked, incredulous.

Tony smirked. “I love you.”

Loki melted. He nuzzled the side of Tony’s face and murmured, “and I love you,” back to him before starting the process of untying Tony.

“Are you alright, love?” He asked, rubbing the circulation back into Tony’s wrists.

“I always am with you.” Tony grinned up at the messy-haired god before him and knew he would beg every day of his life if it meant he got to spend every day with him.

Loki smiled, kissed him, and set to work on his ankles. 

Today was a good day, and Tony wanted more of those. He thought back to the ring in his bedside drawer and thought,  _ soon.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked!! leave a comment and i will Not be forced to beg my friends for validation on my carmilla au


End file.
